


【Y2】你想拍个视频吗？

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Summary: Lofter备份车
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【Y2】你想拍个视频吗？

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter备份车

有一丢丢Dirty Talk和颜射！  
不喜欢的请壁垒呜呜呜

1.  
近期坊间流传着一个传闻。

全国众人皆知的双人偶像团体SN，两位成员在搞地下恋情。  
当事人：樱井翔、二宫和也。

起因：那天二宫在疑似樱井公寓的楼下亲了他脸一口，被偷拍的八卦记者当场抓获。

粉丝们分成两边：女友粉痛骂扯淡，cp粉集体过年。  
不过即使是cp粉，面对这种新闻都仍是不相信大于相信的，毕竟太令人匪夷所思了。

"现在的八卦新闻真敢写呀…"  
休息室里的樱井经纪人一边笑一边读着今天的报纸头版——  
"樱井翔昨夜高级荞麦面店密会二宫和也，随后二人转移到樱井个宅"的小作文。  
"白痴一样。"二宫的经纪人也吐槽。

樱井本人皱眉凑过去读完跟着哈哈哈笑了起来。  
"什么啊…想象力还挺丰富…"

随即他又转过头似笑非笑地提醒坐在沙发上一声不吭的低头玩着游戏的二宫：

"Nino，游戏，OVER了哦。" 

二宫啊了一声抬头，对上樱井笑意盈盈的眼神，其他Staff都在忙没人注意这边，在心里一字一句的顺着樱井的口型读了出来——

"录完，节目，要来我家吗。"

二宫理解了以后下意识迅速看了一圈周围，随后白了樱井一眼，潜台词是：这种话不要在这地方说啊。

随后二宫掏出手机不知道输入着什么，樱井心下了然撇撇嘴坐到座位上翻出了手机等待着，果然不一会儿就收到了一条简讯，署名是Nino。

"-Fufufu，樱井さん这是打算顶风作案吗？"

没等樱井回复又一条信息发了过来，

"-有什么新玩法吗？"

"-昨晚发现了跟拍狗仔之后故意吻我的人说这个是在挑衅吧？" 樱井压抑住笑容回复了邮件。

2.  
云上之人要有云上之人的自觉才能对得起这个称号，在这个社会中，和同性团员发展起了肉体和精神上的关系，是一旦被爆出来就会面临拆散团体甚至身败名裂的。

但是聪明人也是知道自己游刃有余的，甚至期待着已经在暴露的边缘岌岌可危，因为这才是最刺激最值得挑战的时候。

收录结束，樱井和staff道别，支开经纪人自己开车回了家。  
按照以往的速度，二宫应该半小时之后就会到了，樱井心情颇好的洗了个澡。

二宫姑且还是戴着口罩帽子做了下伪装，又计算好了时间，轻车熟路地来到了樱井家门口敲了敲门，待听到脚步声走近，摆出营业笑容对里面客客气气的说：

"打扰了，请问是樱井先生吗？是您叫了一小时一千万的特殊服务对吧？"

樱井听二宫不但把自己的名字叫的那么大声，还加上了什么让人误会的“特殊服务”，下意识一惊，却不想破坏二宫的兴致，他一边快速拉开门一边回答着：

”上门服务的话，那你洗过澡了吧？“

"樱井先生闻闻就知道了。嗯…今天怎么这么急，要先付款的…"

二宫半推半就的打趣没讲完，两个人便紧紧拥在一起，樱井在二宫的颈侧吸吸舔舔，丝毫无所谓留下痕迹。二宫浅浅的琥珀色眸子无意间向下看去，看到樱井手里的手机，几乎是一瞬间就明白了樱井的意图。

"这种时候都不松开手机，是在等哪个新情人的短信吗…"虽然心里很清楚并不是这样，二宫仍侧着头在樱井的脖颈处笑着轻声问，偏要看樱井怎么抖出他的包袱。

樱井拉着二宫坐在床边，挑眉带着笑意解锁手机，拿远了一些，打开自拍模式让取景框正好能容下两个人的侧脸。

二宫随即便感觉到自己被勾着脖子亲吻，有意地缠着舌头在唇间吮吸，咔嚓一声镜头记录下了这个湿漉漉的吻。

樱井满意地看了看效果，保存之后把模式设置成前置录像，放在床头调整好角度的支架上，有意模仿着成人影片的开头问话："那么，你的名字是？"

手机屏幕里映出的是嘴唇湿漉漉、脖子上有几处红红的痕迹、耳朵生理性泛红着的二宫。

二宫用促狭的表情看了樱井一眼。

"这个服务是要加钱的哦樱井先生。"

3.  
将视线对准镜头，调整了表情皱着眉委屈巴巴地开口:"Nino……"还不忘加上无措的动作，手犹犹豫豫想要遮挡又不知如何是好的窘迫。

"那喜欢以怎样的方式被进入呢？"

樱井把手机支架往远推了推，好让彼此都能入镜。两个人面对面坐在床上，樱井抬起手抚摸着二宫的头发和软热的耳朵，想着要调整姿势，于是让二宫坐在自己分开的腿中间，一边问着一边带着些许强硬的脱下对方的内裤，只留一个宽松的t恤勉强遮住他被分开的大腿中间，低下头去嗅他脖颈里的香气，看似循循善诱其实挖下温柔陷阱地劝导着："看着镜头哦，Nino。"

在镜头下被樱井做着亲昵的动作、问着这种色情的问题，二宫多少还是感到了一点不自在，甚至不知不觉就顺从地被脱下下身的遮挡。

他们从事偶像工作的人，对镜头的敏感度都是非常高的，免不了有种自己暴露在其他人视线下的错觉。

顺着樱井的意思抬眼看去，镜头里，身为国民偶像平日在粉丝面前卖卖萌耍耍宝的二宫和也正光着下半身和同样身为国民偶像温柔体贴安定稳重精英人设的樱井翔暧昧又色情的贴在一起。

"牙白、Sho、这个画面，真的很牙白呢。"——二宫忍不住这样小声的说了，被樱井皱起眉一掌轻拍在臀部上催促着快些回答，白嫩的臀肉条件反射般紧了紧，显出了小小的凹痕。

"啊…Sho的话，怎样都喜欢…"

偷瞄着樱井的表情似乎不怎么满意，二宫只好讨好着接着补充:

"…喜欢被Sho在身上留下痕迹，被摸遍全身，被填满…"

当意识到镜头正对着他们的时候，声音渐渐小了起来。纵使平日兴致来了的时候能跟着情欲开口说些浪荡话，但这个时候二宫还是会感到一丝羞耻。

"都喜欢的话，那我就当Nino是喜欢这样糟糕的场景的了。"

樱井先面对着镜头张开腿，又让二宫背靠在他怀里，坐在他的腿中间，两个人一起面对着镜头——就像在公众面前一样。

樱井的目光越过二宫的肩膀，去看他打开的双腿间，手也探过去撩起遮体的t恤，握住有些精神的性器上下抚慰着，还不忘抬眼瞥了瞥镜头。

二宫的臀部被身体向前挤了挤的樱井的那根早有感觉的东西摩擦着，还觉得这样的暴露还不够似的，樱井又拉开二宫的腿，双手分别卡在膝盖窝处，让被樱井进入开拓过的此刻因为紧张而微微收缩的粉红入口完全展露在镜头下，手指点戳着穴口却并不进去，只是问着：

"Nino的这里，想被怎么对待呢？"

没想到自己的隐私部位也被暴露在镜头前，二宫觉得他的脸在一瞬间烧了起来。樱井性器有意无意的摩擦却又刺激得不想躲开，当然被樱井胳膊钳制住的姿势也让他没办法躲开。  
穴口传来一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，"想要…Sho的手指……和肉棒都插进来…"二宫本就细细的声音不知不觉更加弱气。

为了在日后播放起来的时候画面更刺激，二宫别过头去摸自己腿间逐渐挺立起来的性器，抚慰起来。  
"这得两千万。"二宫和也如是想道。

"啊咧？我好像没有允许Nino自己先解决吧？"

樱井故作疑惑的语气说着威胁的话，一只手把他抚慰自己的手牵制住让他自己扶住大开的腿，腾出两只手够来床上的润滑挤在手心里捂热，用手指挖了一些，再一根手指进入二宫的穴口，立刻就被火热的缠住了。  
进到第二指节时有意的摁了摁，屏幕中显示着樱井修长的手指被逐渐柔软的蜜处一点点被吞没，随后又带着亮亮的水光缓慢地退出来。

二宫大喘着气仰起头去够樱井的唇，自己肉肉短短的手指掐在大腿上凹下色情的指痕，分开的双腿颤抖无措地直了又弯，弯了又直。

等到私密处变得越发湿软起来，润滑混合着体液沾湿了臀缝，随着樱井的三根手指抽插发出咕啾的水声，樱井将另一只手的食指中指放进二宫的嘴里搅弄着，舌头缠绕在樱井的手指上摩擦搅动着，津液顺着嘴角流了下去，急切想要吞下口水而发出了闷闷的呻吟声，只能呜咽着回应，声音听起来仿佛是被这样弄得很爽。  
樱井其他几根手指固定了他的下巴让他抬头去看屏幕：

"呐Nino你看，你上下的嘴都被干的合不拢呢。"

说罢樱井特意抽出手指，给镜头充足的时间记录下二宫穴口被插弄的一开一合等待樱井插入进去的样子，又趁着这个空当脱下了二宫身上最后的遮挡物——上衣。连这个时候都记得统筹规划时间，真不愧是樱井啊。——二宫突然分神这样想着。

二宫用湿漉漉的半合着的眼睛瞥了一眼屏幕，是从来没有亲自目睹过的不堪模样。樱井的话让所有的神经都颤栗起来了，顾不上那么多，他一把抓住樱井的手，模糊不清的看过去，"别停…"

樱井却不着急帮自己的男友解决，而是稍微起身好让自己的内裤和上衣也脱掉，然后握着二宫的腰部引导他缓缓坐下来，吃下樱井已经挺立起来的火热性器，"不要闭眼，看着镜头。"

随着二宫被开拓多次的内里适应了自己的尺寸，樱井的粗大肉棒一点点进入二宫身体的样子被毫无保留的暴露在了眼前，激得二宫喘息着呻吟，似乎比平时更放得开了些，随即感觉到身后的樱井腰腹用着力向上向更深处顶弄着。

"啊，嗯……嗯！最喜欢Sho了…"

二宫向后靠了靠，双脚分开踩在床上，这个姿势轻而易举的就可以顶得很深，上下起伏着跟随着樱井的节奏重重落下，又在抬起时感受着筋络在肉壁中的刮擦，直言不讳的在镜头下撒娇似的说着喜欢。  
二宫觉得自己的身体随意上下的动作被樱井填得满满当当的。甚至是比以往还要强烈的快感。  
樱井急促的喘息就在二宫的耳后不断扑来热气，有独特音色和质感的声音此刻敲击着耳膜，是鼓舞着二宫开发着更多自己的催情剂。

"啊…好舒服…Sho的…插进来了…好棒…呜……"二宫断断续续的词语夹杂在含糊不清的细碎呻吟中，泪眼朦胧的握住自己的挺立，有些急躁的上下抚慰，又转而向后伸着去摸索樱井的手，像是要抓住什么。

樱井握住二宫伸出的手，安抚似的握紧，在滑向高潮的时候突然又停止，引领着此刻发着勾人的气息的二宫躺下，而自己则保持着连在一起俯身压上去。

折过二宫的腿，双手支在他的头两侧皱着眉顶弄了几次，想到了什么停下来去把手机拿在了手里。

切换成后置模式，模拟着第一视角将镜头对准着面色潮红，生活中绝无仅有的沈浸在性事之中的二宫的脸，晃动的镜头将他迷离混乱的神情一并记录下来。

樱井恶质地将镜头向两个人正发出啪啪水声的交合处移去。

停留的不久，但实实在在的性器进出身体的露骨画面也足矣让日后回看起来心痒。

在被镜头一一扫过身体的每一处的时候，在意识到镜头被他移到交合处的时候，二宫甚至被刺激的忍不住缩紧了一瞬，觉得自己就快融化了。  
在樱井突然用力的送进来的那一刻，搂着他脖子的手紧了紧，二宫舒服地闷哼一声，两个人的嘴唇又不约而同地贴在一起交换着火热的吐息。

身下还在一下下的操弄二宫已经泛红的肉穴，樱井直起身拿着手机欣赏般的用镜头代替舌头舔舐着二宫的小腹，汉堡手娴熟地抚慰着自己的肉棒的样子也被收录进去，再向上舔过，直到他的几乎看不出岁月痕迹的脸。樱井觉得下腹一紧，也顾不得继续留住美好回忆，赶忙把手机切换回前置放回架子上，便急切地把头埋在二宫的颈窝和胸前亲吻。  
呼吸更沉重急促起来，室内的气氛也快情色地化不开。

樱井摆动着胯部，又急又用力地把自己送进去："嗯…Nino你好棒…吃了我的东西这么多次，也还这么紧……"

正在拍摄着的手机屏幕，是两个赤裸的男人纠缠在一起欢爱的场景，随后两个人的小腹就被温热粘稠的液体弄的更加泥泞不堪。

樱井保留了一点理智抽出来，向前挪了挪扶着根部将圆润的头部抵在二宫清瘦的脸颊上，把自己的东西全部射在他的脸上。  
稍稍平复了高潮喘息，樱井又立刻拿过手机用后置拍摄着二宫此时满脸半透明液体的色情模样，饶有兴致地拍他印着吻痕的身体。

最后停留在他此刻仍然没回过神而大张的双腿之间，爱液混着耻毛在小腹上粘腻着星星点点的白色，刚刚被用力侵犯过的穴口被撑大，一时没办法合拢，随着呼吸开合着，似乎能看见被插入成烂熟粉色的内里样子，穴口周围亮晶晶的混合着那些透明的和被拍打成白沫的液体，身体的淫乱和二宫年轻的面容形成了对比却又毫不违和。

4.  
"真漂亮啊，我们Nino。这样的视频，流出去就完蛋了吧，我们两个。"

"那就完蛋吧，我们一起。"

缓和下来的二宫和也舔了舔粘在嘴边的白色液体，勾起嘴唇如是说。


End file.
